Warming Up
by gummysnakes
Summary: John and Vriska cuddle up on a cold, snowy day. Then, things get a little heated.


"John. Do you want to know a fun fact?"

"What is it?"

"Did you know that I _hate_ snow?"

John frowned. "Yeah, I know. You mention it all the time!"

"Well it's true!" Vriska scoffed, crossing her arms as she sat on their couch. "It's one of the few things I fucking _hate_ about this planet. All the snow. It almost _never_ snowed on _my_ planet!"

"Well that's because your planet sucked, Vriska."

"Um, fucking rude?" She throws a pillow at John, who laughs and swats it away.

"Ugh, it's so fucking COLD in here. Turn up the heat." Vriska hugged her knees on the couch, sitting up in her pajamas, glaring at her boyfriend like it's all his fault it's so cold.

"I already did. It takes time for the place to get warmer!" John pouts and shrugs his shoulders. "Wanna cuddle in the meantime? Maybe that'll help."

"Cuddle? Pft. Only if you get that back that pillow I threw. And also, get blankets! And also snacks." Vriska would wait (im)patiently until John returned with the items she requested, and before long, the two snuggle on the couch under a bundle of blankets, surrounded by junk food.

Vriska smiles when John settles beside her. She's the one to initiate the cuddling, leaning up against John with her eyes glued to the TV. "Thaaaank youuuu."

"Noooo problem," said John, sliding an arm around Vriska to hold her closer. Outside, the snow continued to fall, gently towards the ground, and well into the evening. There would no doubt be a lot for the both of them to shovel up the next day. Or a lot for John to shovel up while Vriska stayed inside and watched with hot chocolate.

As the hours flew by, Vriska had settled into John's arms, resting with her back against his chest as they watched TV. "I'm falling asleep, John. This movie sucks."

"Yeah… This was a bad choice," he said, "Do you want to sleep?"

"No. It's not even that late. What am I, a wriggler?" Vriska reached out and grabbed a can of soda from the table beside the couch, and she drank it all down without a second thought.

"Are you sure you should be drinking so much soda?" John asked, only to be met with a loud burp from Vriska as she tossed the can over the couch, where it clattered to the floor.

"I need the caffeine to stay up," she admitted, draping herself over John further. "I'm not sorry about that burp, by the way."

"You don't have to be. It was cute."

"What? Cute?" Vriska scoffed. "I'm not cute. I'm _hot_."

"Mmmmno, you're cute. Sorry," said John, smiling, "Them's the breaks!"

"HEY THAT'S MY THING TO SAY!" Vriska turned over on the couch and poked John's forehead roughly, but it didn't stop John from laughing.

"Nope, it's my thing now. _Cutie_." John kept his gaze on the TV, because he didn't want to look Vriska in the eyes and catch her death glare.

"Don't start," Vriska warned, "Don't even start, John."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong! All I did was call you cute."

"No no no no no no no no. I'm not _cute_. I'm _hot_. You have to say I'm hot." Vriska looked dead serious, but John wasn't having any of it. Especially when Vriska was prone to throwing such amusing fits. When all John could do was shrug and smile carelessly, Vriska took that as a challenge.

She narrowed her eyes, getting up and settling herself right on John's lap, with her hands on either side of John to pin him to the couch. "Say it!" she said, "Say I'm hot!"

But John wasn't giving in so easily. He kept his mouth shut, yet moved his hands down to grab Vriska by the hips, holding her there as she straddled his lap. Vriska growled, moving herself back and forth on John's lap, trying to somehow coerce her lover into admitting her hotness.

"Come on, John," urged Vriska, "Or I'll have to resort to more advanced tactics."

"Advanced tactics?" John asked, "Like what?"

Vriska rolled her eyes and pressed herself closer to John, bringing her lips over to his to pull him into a hard kiss. John, no stranger to Vriska's more assertive advances, went along with it. He kissed Vriska in return, matching her fiery passion with his own, giving her hips a bit of a squeeze as he held her close.

Vriska grunts softly, shuffling slightly on John's lap, grinding along as they continued their heated kiss. John allowed Vriska to do as she liked. She slid her tongue into his mouth, taking the more dominant lead in the makeout session between them.

It didn't take long for whatever was playing on the television to be ignored completely, while John and Vriska focused on one another. John slid his hands up Vriska's shirt, running his digits along her back with care, caressing her gray skin beneath his fingertips. That's when Vriska breaks the kiss to sigh, still rocking back and forth atop her boyfriend's lap.

"God, John," whispered Vriska, "You're such a fucking dork…"

"Want me to stop?" John asked.

"Fuck no."

John smiled, continuing to move his hands along Vriska's back, fingers slowly running further and further up along her spine. There wasn't a lot of freedom with Vriska's shirt in the way, somewhat, but she quickly remedied that by sliding her shirt off and throwing it aside. Now her breasts were exposed out to John, who gawked at them like always.

"Still think I'm just _cute_?" asked Vriska, shaking from side to side to purposefully make her breasts jiggle right in John's face.

"Yup!" said John, "But you're getting warmer, right?" Vriska was unamused with the little joke, and it showed with her expression.

"Just shut up and touch me, John."

Well, he didn't need to be told twice! With Vriska's shirt out of the way, John had more freedom to touch his lover as he wished. He reached out and held onto Vriska's breasts. They filled his hands easily, leaving plenty to hold and admire right before him. John caressed Vriska's breasts, fondling them slightly as he grew harder in his pants, almost groaning from the feeling.

"Speaking of getting warmer…" said Vriska, once again grinding down on John, feeling the erection in his pants become more pronounced. She smirked at the sensation, and she knew that it was _her_ that got him this way. It was _her_ that got him this excited, and it thrilled her as it always did.

John continued to fondle Vriska's breasts. He always did love playing with them, and this time was no exception. After a moment, John focused on just Vriska's nipples, giving them a bit of a pinch to draw more gasps and sighs from the troll girl.

That only caused Vriska to increase her tempo with her rocking and grinding, and soon it was becoming _unbearable_ for John. His cock throbbed behind its cloth prison, and he desperately wanted to be freed. And this did not go unnoticed to Vriska, who smiled down at John and kissed him on the lips again.

"Tell me I'm hot," she urged again, "And I'll ride you." John groaned softly, his hands on Vriska's rear, feeling the soft fabric of her pajamas in front of the plumpness of her behind.

"Fine, fine, sheesh… You're hot," John conceded, "Super hot."

"Damn right I am!" Vriska smiled, scooting off of John to sit beside him, where she immediately started to rub John through his pants with a playful smirk. "Sheesh, you're SO hard…"

"Yeah," John said before biting his lip at the feeling of Vriska rubbing him through his pants. He unzipped and then pulled them down, and did the same for his boxers, freeing his thick cock with a sigh of relief, where it sprung up and stood at attention. "Ah…"

Vriska eyed John's shaft with high arousal, wrapping her hand around it firmly to stroke her boyfriend up and down, starting off with a handjob to ready him further. She licked her lips as she felt it throb between her fingers, so hot and stiff, like it was almost pulsating with pleasure.

"Aww, did my grinding do this?" teased Vriska, "Did I get you like this just from a little dance, John?"

He nodded, moaning and leaning back as Vriska stroked his cock. "Ahhh, yeah… Oh fuck, Vriska…"

"I love it when you say my name like that…"

Vriska leaned in close to kiss John on the neck, peppering his skin with smooches as she dragged her hand up and down again and again, jerking John off with her firm grip. Every little moan from John spurred her to continue, and so she did, keeping up the rhythm as she gave her lover a handjob.

"Vriska… Ahhh… Oh it feels… So good…"

"Say my name again, John," she whispered, eyes half-open from the comfortable arousal.

"Vriska…!"

She kissed his cheek and reluctantly stopped stroking him, just to stand up and strip out of the rest of her clothes. Now naked, she went back to straddling John's lap, a hand on his shoulder for leverage as she brought her other hand between her legs to grab John's cock, and line him up just right with her wet nook.

She cursed under her breath as John slid right into her nook, blushing as she felt his cock throb and pulse right inside of her. Another curse left Vriska's lips as she took John all the way inside, to the point where she was sitting right on his lap again. She wrapped her arms around John's head and held him close.

And then, she started up a new rhythm, bouncing up and down as they fucked on the couch. Her hands go up to John's hair, moving her fingers through it as she moaned and panted and begged for him to continue. They stopped talking altogether, responding with nods and moans and groans of love and lust.

John's hand found Vriska's hips, and he held her there as he thrust up into her warm and wet nook, a gentle slapping sound coming with every pump of their hips. Vriska made sure she stayed put - not that she wanted to go anywhere - and she bounced up and down on John's cock, riding him and adding a bit more speed to her movements.

"Nnff… Ahhh… Fuck… Yeah… Right there…" Vriska moaned, bringing her face to John's neck, making sure to be careful with her horns. She leaned as close to John as she could, letting him wrap his arms around her as she took his rhythmic pounding.

"Vriska… Oh… Fuck…" John groaned, pulling back ever-so-slightly to better position himself, and he reached up to once again caress Vriska's breasts, giving them a generous squeeze while he pumped himself in and out of her dripping wet nook.

Vriska's hand shot to John's wrist, squeezing it tight, urging him to touch her harder. More possessively. And thus he did, squeezing Vriska's breasts more firmly, even pinching her nipples just how she likes.

"Aah!" Vriska cried out in pleasure, bouncing harder on John, reduced to loud grunts and moans from John's touching and thrusting. He matched her speed, and it was clear that they were about to reach their peak.

Vriska quieted her whimpers by smushing her face into John's neck, her squeals of pleasure rising sharply in pitch. Without warning, Vriska suddenly stiffened and reached her climax, shuddering atop John as she came hard, clenching further around her lover's thick cock.

John reached his climax shortly after, Vriska's pleasured moans and squeals more than enough to make John reach his peak as she rode his dick. He unloaded himself deep within Vriska's hot and wet nook, filling her right up with his essence as he came, the pumping of his hips slowing down as he emptied himself within her.

"Fuck!" Vriska moaned.

"Fuck…" John exhaled, his thrusts slowing down to a crawl, before he finally stopped, panting hard along with Vriska as she stayed right on top of him, keeping John's dick deep inside her. She huffed, chest rising and falling with her breathing, as the two slipped into a warm and cozy afterglow.

"Mm… That was real nice, John," said Vriska, her tone soft and more subdued. "Ahh, there's so much. You fucking filled me, John. You made a real big mess."

"I'm not the only one who made a mess… Heh…" John wrapped his arms around Vriska, feeling the aforementioned "mess" trickle down his thigh. Another stain to add to the couch. "God, you're so hot, Vriska…"

John could feel her smile against his neck, and he knew that she was more than satisfied with him. Vriska settled atop John, closing her eyes with a gentle sigh.

"Damn right… And don't you forget it, either."


End file.
